currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Comorian 10 franc coin
This article is about the Comorian coins issued in 1992 and 2001. For the 1964 piece of the same denomination, see Comorian 10 franc coin (1964). Comoros |value= 10.00 francs |years= 1992–2001 |mass= *4 g (1992) *2.4 g (2001) |diameter= *22 mm (1992) *17 mm (2001) |thickness= 1.5 mm (1992) |composition= *aluminum-bronze (1992) *stainless steel (2001) |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= plain |obverse= , bank title |reverse= Bank title, value, year }} The 10 franc coin is a current circulation piece of Comoros. It was issued in two types from 1992 to 2001, both during the administration of the former Federal Islamic Republic of the Comoros. Each was distributed by the Central Bank of the Comoros and struck under commission at the Monnaie de Paris in France. Both coins are currently legal tender in their country of origin, each carrying a nominal value of 10.00 Comorian francs. However, because of their low purchasing power, neither piece circulates frequently anymore. The 1992 type is composed of an aluminum-bronze alloy and measures 4 grams in mass, 22 millimeters in diameter, and 1.5 millimeters in thickness. The 2001 coin is instead made of stainless steel and is noticeably smaller, measuring 2.4 grams in mass and 17 millimeters in diameter. Both pieces have coin alignment and a plain edge, and are round in shape. The rims of both sides of each are raised and decorated with a beaded border. The from the of the Federal Islamic Republic of the Comoros appears in the center of both coin's obverses. Printed counterclockwise along the rim above is the legend " " ( : Benki ya Komori), which translates to as "Bank of Comoros". On the 1992 type, the text begins at the upper right periphery and ends at the upper left, and the crescent and four stars are slanted to the upper left. The same inscription on the 2001 piece instead starts at the right rim and concludes at the top center of the obverse. Also, the crescent and four stars on this later type are not slanted at all. The reverses of the two coins are similar in design. The face value "10 FRANCS" appears on two lines in the middle of both, the numeral rendered in larger print than the following word. Written clockwise from the lower left to lower right rims is the name of the Central Bank of the Comoros, "BANQUE CENTRALE DES COMORES". The date of minting is inscribed horizontally at the bottom of the piece, flanked to the left by the mark of the Monnaie de Paris and to the right by the privy mark of the Graveur général des monnaies (General Engraver of Coins) of Paris. On the 1992 type, the privy mark is a representing Émile Rousseau (1927–2010). On the 2001 coin, it is instead a representing Gérard Buquoy. According to the Weltmünzkatalog, around 500,000 examples of the 1992 coin were produced. The mintage of the 2001 type is currently unknown, but is believed to be relatively small. Only business strikes of both types are known to exist. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – • *Colnect – • *Numista – • *Schön, Günter and Gerhard, Weltmünzkatalog 20. Jahrhundert, 44. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461192 *Schön, Günter/Kramer, Sebastian, Weltmünzkatalog 21. Jahrhundert 2001–2015, 2. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461208 * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Aluminum-bronze Category:Coins of Comoros Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with Comorian inscriptions Category:Coins with French inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Comorian franc Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Stainless steel